1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aspirators for use by medical and dental practitioners for removal of body fluid from the immediate region of a medical or dental procedure. More particularly, the present invention concerns a foam-cushioned aspirator for aspiration of fluids, including body fluids such as blood, saliva, rinse water and the like, as well as other fluids or fluid like materials from a region of interest, while substantially eliminating the potential for aspiration of soft flaccid tissues into aspirator openings. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns the provision of a foam covered aspirator which presents a soft, cushioned aspirator surface for contact with body tissues to prevent damage to body tissues and to promote the general comfort of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tissue inside the human mouth and lip area around the mouth is very sensitive. In most dental procedures, a saliva ejector is used to dry the mouth so the procedure can be carried out without the inconvenience of a wet field. The problem with most saliva ejectors is that they are made of a hard, non-forgiving plastic or metal. When positioned under the tongue or labial vestibule, the saliva ejector aspirates saliva, blood, and unfortunately the soft, flacid tissues. Once the tissue is aspirated into the holes or slits of the saliva ejector a blood blister is created. When the aspirator is removed from the mouth it is very painful to the patient and a "blood blister" remains.
Not only does the hard plastic or metal aspirator cause discomfort inside the mouth but often pinches the lower lip against the lower teeth. This can cause pain in the lip and can actually bruise the lip.
The discomfort that a hard aspirator can cause during a dental procedure can greatly affect the outcome. An uncomfortable patient is not as cooperative as a comfortable one. The end result can be less than ideal.
The Foam-cushioned Aspirator I have designed in multiple sizes and tip designs can eliminate the problems caused by a hard plastic or metal aspirator. The foam does not allow the aspirator to impinge, aspirate, or bruise any tissue in or around the oral cavity. This design is not only ideal for use in dentistry but can also be utilized in many medical applications. It is gentle to all soft tissues it contacts.